Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear. More particularly, the present invention pertains to high-heeled footwear and footwear inserts that attenuate the pressure exerted onto the metatarsal and heal region of the foot.
High-heeled shoes are a style of footwear that raises the heel of a wearer's foot to a higher position than the toes. High heels are often worn for aesthetic reasons, as they provide the illusion that the wearer has longer and more slender legs. Conventional high heels generally include a heel section ranging from two to five inches in length, and a toe region positioned closer to ground level to angle the wearer's heel upwards. The shoe is available in a wide range of female styles that range from stilettos, pumps, peep-toes, wedges, to platforms. High heels can also be found for men in the form of cowboy boots and Cuban heels.
High-heeled shoes are often designed for aesthetics, with little regard for how they affect the biomechanics of the foot. As can be appreciated, walking with an elevated heel places a higher load on the metatarsal region of the foot as the weight of the body is shifted forward. This additionally causes a forward pelvic tilt, which requires a user to lean backwards in order to maintain balance. The corrective orientation places additional strain on the hips and lower back. Another condition created by high heels is overarching of the back, which creates a forward head posture that may strain the muscles of the neck. Furthermore and in addition this hip and back pain, high heels create anterior loading on the subchondral bone, which causes anterior knee pain, which can also shorten the gastronomies, soleus, and Achilles tendon, leading to muscle spasms and pain.
There are a variety of devices that attempt to relieve pressure on the foot. One such solution is to provide a cushioned insert that is configured for placement over the insole of a shoe. These inserts, however, often are poorly fit within the shoe and result in slipping and sliding within the shoe. Moreover, because these inserts are placed on top of the insole, they raise the user up within the shoe. This causes the user to have a center of gravity that was not intended with the design of the shoe. What is needed is a shock absorbing shoe insert that provides relief without compromising the original design of the shoe.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in traditional footwear with a high heel sole. The device comprises a high-heeled shoe platform having a cutout in the midsole of the shoe. The cutout is positioned over the metatarsal pressure point and provides a recess for the addition of padding, such as EVA foam. The recess is then covered with paperboard. Affixed over the paperboard is a padded insole that supports the foot and prevents rotation thereof when walking or standing. The insole may comprise a unitary material or may comprise the padded shoe sole insert of the present invention. Use of the present shoe and insert helps to offload the pressure that would otherwise be exerted onto the metatarsal, thereby providing a more comfortable article of footwear.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to shock absorbing inserts. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to foam inserts that are placed in shoes. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,860 to Blissett provides a metatarsal cushioning shoe portion that includes a flexible forefoot portion. A resilient foam material is positioned in an aperture formed in the metatarsal head support area in the bottom of a shoe. Although the prior art device of Blissett is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it fails to provide a midsole insert for high heeled shoes.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,573 to Giese provides a shoe bottom having a lower layer of a firm material, and an upper softer layer attached thereto. The upper layer has an upper surface that is shaped to fit the bottom of the foot of a user. The device however, fails to provide a foam insert that is insertable within a cavity of the midsole of a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,077 to Pyle teaches a layered cushioning system configured for the sole of a woman's pumps. The sole comprises a flexible polyurethane outsole containing a recess in the upper forepart of the shoe. Within the recess is a molded a shock-absorbing foam insert. While the shoe of Pyle is similar to that of the present invention, it fails to provide a shock absorbing foam configured to offload the forces of the metatarsal area that occur during walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,729 to Heierling provides a ski boot that comprises a stiff outer boot and a soft inner lining for receiving the foot of a skier. The sole of the ski boot includes an elastic zone that devices the sole into front and rear portions, thus enabling the sides to pivot with each other. The ski boot of Heierling, however, fails to provide a midsole cutout that comprises a shock absorbing foam.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,164 to Morales provides a shoe having a multilayered sole with embedded padding. One of the layers includes a sheet of base material having a hole through its central region. A cushioning pad may be attached to the base so as to fill the hole. However, while the device is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it fails to provide a longitudinal arch cushioning insert.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0096745 to Donato provides a shoe insole, whereby the insole comprises a cavity in the area of the metatarsal region of the foot and is configured to relieve a portion of the direct pressure from the insole against the metatarsal region. The prior art of Donato, however, fails to provide a longitudinal arch cushioning insert.
The present invention, however, alleviates the shortcomings of the shoe articles and shoe inserts of the prior art. The present invention comprises a high-heeled shoe with a padded inserts configured to offload the pressures associated with walking in high heeled shoes. The high heel shoe comprises an insole, midsole, and outsole. Within the midsole is a cavity that comprises a padded member, wherein the member is positioned along the metatarsal region of the user's foot. Several layers are provided for increased padding, while a cushioned insert is further provided for cushioned locomotion. The shoe and the insert are both designed to alleviate discomfort and pressure while walking in a high heeled shoe.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to shock absorbing foam inserts. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.